Té con pastas
by NieA-29
Summary: Secuela de Chocolate Caliente. Harry y Draco por fin se van a vivir juntos, ahora toca enseñar el pisito a los amigos.


No puedo creerlo finalmente acabé este pequeño fic! Quería acabarlo para Navidades T_T

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
><strong>Personajes principales: <strong>Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Personajes secundarios:<strong> Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Rolf, OMC y OFC  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Luna/Rolf, Ginny/OMC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word count: <strong>4.242  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> básicamente del 7 libro  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> el párrafo final puede probocar diavetes. El título no tiene mucho que ver con el argumento, pero me pareció adecuado al ser la secuela de Chocolate caliente xD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Harry y Draco finalmente se van a vivir juntos. Ahora toca enseñar la casa a los amigos.

**Notas:** al ser su secuela se recomiendo haber leído **Chocolate Caliente**

**Té con pastas**

El delicioso olor a galletas recién sacadas del horno inundaba el piso, las habitaciones habían sido limpiadas y ordenadas de arriba a bajo, todos los cuadros, fotos y pósters —muggles y magos— alineados y centrados, y la calefacción les protegía del frío exterior con una temperatura cálida y agradable. Todo estaba perfecto y listo. Todo menos Draco, quien seguía metido en el baño sin la más mínima indicación de que fuera a salir pronto. O antes de que llegaran los invitados, situación que podía darse en cualquier momento.

-¡Draco! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo allí dentro? La gente va a empezar a llegar ya…

-Ya voy Potter, un momento… —se oyó la voz del otro chico, ahogada por la puerta de madera que les separaba.

-¡Eso has dicho hace media hora!

Justo entonces, el timbre de la entrada sonó por primera vez esa tarde. Harry respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el recibidor para abrir la puerta principal del edificio y después la de su piso, que entreabierta para que el calor no escapara esperaría a los invitados. Gracias a Merlín, Harry oyó a Draco salir del baño y bajar las escaleras para dar la bienvenida a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Eric.

* * *

><p>El piso por el que finalmente se habían decidido no había sido su primera opción ni mucho menos. Pero nada más entrar, Harry miró a Draco, Draco miró a Harry, y los dos supieron que ese era el sitio perfecto para ellos. Se trataba de un dúplex en una zona residencial muggle, de ambiente tranquilo y relajado, con una población diversa de gente joven, familias con hijos, y jubilados. El complejo estaba bien comunicado y, sobre todo, dados los otros vecinos magos, disponía de un pequeño cobertizo camuflado mágicamente en el que poder aparecerse y desaparecerse. Fue uno de esos vecinos quien le comentó a Draco que el piso estaba en venta.<p>

Eran ya mediados de octubre, Harry hacía dos semanas que había llegado a Londres, esta vez para quedarse, y aunque a Draco no le importaba compartir su pequeño estudio con él, tener un solo baño estaba matándole. Por no hablar de tener que compartir el armario con esa ropa horrenda… —situación que cambiaría no solo al mudarse a un piso más grande en el que cada uno dispondría de un armario, si no que quedaría relegada al pasado una vez Harry aceptara ir de compras con él. No era que Draco quisiera cambiar a su novio, simplemente… le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

Draco llevaba toda la mañana leyendo atentamente, hoja por hoja, la revista de una de las agencias inmobiliarias, atendiendo junto a Mary los pocos clientes que entraban a la cafetería, cuando uno de ellos se le acercó y, en un susurro, le preguntó si era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. El chico había estado tentado de mentirle, decirle al pobre hombre que se había equivocado, pero que si quería podía cobrarle ya. Pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, y cinco minutos después estaban los dos hablando en susurros sobre lo complicado que era encontrar un buen piso que reuniera lo bueno de muggles y magos. Había sido fácil abrirse al hombre, que trabajaba en una discreta tienda de túnicas en Diagon Alley, y por lo tanto cuando éste le había ofrecido ir a visitar el dúplex sin ningún compromiso, Draco había aceptado con una sonrisa, encantado. Harry se había mostrado escéptico mientras era informado, sin embargo dos días después, nada más entrar, tuvo que aceptar que ese sitio era realmente perfecto para ellos.

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenidos! —saludó Harry a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Pasen y vean, damas y caballeros —dijo Draco indicando en un exagerado ademán el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de estar.

Los recién llegados siguieron a Draco hasta la amplia habitación y se quitaron los abrigos y bufandas, colgándolos en el alto perchero que había en una esquina.

-Harry, os ha quedado el piso precioso —dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

-Muy acogedor, la verdad —siguió Ginny.

-¡Y habéis colgado uno de mis cuadros! —exclamó Eric gratamente sorprendido— aunque si mañana lo quitáis y substituís por otro no me lo tomaré a mal —bromeó.

-Eric, el cuadro es verdaderamente bonito y acorde a la decoración, no vamos a descolgarlo —aseguró Draco con una sonrisa. Era cierto, ese cuadro le gustaba mucho, pero mantendría su aprobadora opinión a un mínimo siempre que fuera posible. Después de todo, aun tenía una pequeña reputación que mantener.

-Sentaos, sentaos —dijo Harry señalando los sofás— cuando lleguen Luna, Rolf y Neville haremos el tour completo por la casa.

Draco entró de nuevo en la sala de estar con una de las bandejas de galletas y las puso en la mesita de café.

-¿Quién quiere café, té…?

Los invitados fueron pidiendo y el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Vaya Malfoy, de verdad se te da bien esto de hacer de camarero…— se oyó a Ron decir, y de camino al pasillo Harry pudo imaginar perfectamente a Draco sacándole la lengua.

Abrió la puerta a Neville y en el momento en el que le saludaba volvió a sonar el timbre, asustándoles a los dos ligeramente. Ya estaban todos.

* * *

><p>Una vez encontrado el piso perfecto y empezado el papeleo, otro tipo de decisiones igualmente importantes comenzaron a surgir; muebles, gamas cromáticas, cuberterías y vajillas, la disposición de las habitaciones, ¿tiramos esa pared? Y, por supuesto, la notificación a la prensa.<p>

De algún modo que nadie podía acabar de comprender, rumores de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban envueltos en una relación sentimental empezaron a aparecer en las páginas de sociedad a mediados de julio. Kingsley Shacklebolt había llamado a Harry cuando la cuarta noticia al respecto había sido publicada, _¿Durmiendo con el peligro?_ En la que se contaba como en el último mes varias personas alegaban haber visto al héroe mágico paseando por las calles de Londres, cenando en caros restaurantes muggles, o yendo al cine —entretenimiento muggle— con Draco Malfoy. Si no se decía algo pronto los rumores irían escalando hasta ser incontrolables y una confirmación de los hechos les ahorraría dolores de cabeza a todos.

Draco no quería tener que volver a pasar por aquello, interminables ruedas de prensa en las que periodistas de toda la Gran Bretaña —e incluso de fuera— preguntaban y preguntaban y nunca se cansaban de preguntar todo tipo de curiosidades que se les ocurrían sobre su vida privada y personal. Por supuesto, muchos de ellos creían que se trataba de un conjuro por su parte, un paso primordial dentro de un plan maligno para hacer volver el mal al mundo mágico, pero había otros, empezando por el _Quisquilloso,_ que les apoyaban y abogaban por el poder del amor sobrepasando todas las barreras. La mayoría de esos artículos eran demasiado cursis y ridículos para el gusto de Draco, pero nunca iba mal tener aliados, por muy locos que estuvieran. Harry había llevado todo el ajetreo sorprendentemente bien, el tiempo pasado en Menorca le había calmado y ayudado a madurar, contestó todas las preguntas que se le hicieron —aunque muchas de ellas tan solo con una sonrisa y un amable "eso solo nos concierne a mí y a Draco"— y no perdió los estribos ni una vez. Al menos no en público. ¿Podrían volver a pasar por todo ello saliendo de nuevo airosos? Ahora que las noticias sobre ellos dos empezaban a calmarse parecía de locos querer atizar el fuego otra vez.

Pero al parecer, al ir pasando los meses y sin ningún indicio de que Harry Potter se hubiera cambiado al lado oscuro, muchos de sus principales detractores parecían haber perdido el interés en la pareja. Y aun y así, el volumen de preguntas al que se vieron expuestos tras el nuevo anuncio no disminuyó, y el exhaustivo interrogatorio abarcó temas tan diversos como una posible boda, a quién contratarían para decorar el piso, la adopción/concepción de bebés, y si no eran demasiado jóvenes para todo ello. Contestaron pacientemente y el evento les exprimió las fuerzas de toda una semana. La ayuda de sus amigos había sido vital, sobre todo la de Mary, que no sabía nada sobre el mundo mágico ni que su amigo estaba saliendo con una celebridad multimillonaria pero le había visto tan cansado que más de un dia le había dejado dormir en el almacén mientras ella trabajaba por los dos. La chica creía que Draco estaba agotado por el estrés y las decisiones, y por supuesto, el magnífico sexo que seguro estaba teniendo en todas y cada una de las habitaciones y superficies del piso. Cosa que no era del todo cierta, pero que Draco se encargaría de solucionar en cuanto los múltiples eventos sociales desaparecieran de su agenda.

* * *

><p>-Esta es la sala de estar —empezó a comentar Harry con una sonrisa tímida, de pie frente a sus amigos— Amplia y con mucha luz como podéis ver, y equipada con tecnología muggle tal como un equipo de música último modelo y una televisión enorme.<p>

-En la que vendremos a ver los partidos de fútbol —dijo Ron, quien tras trabajar encubierto en un pub muggle por dos meses se había vuelto un fan acérrimo del Manchester United.

-Ni lo sueñes, Weasley…

-También compramos este mueble —cortó Harry antes de que la discusión continuara— para guardar mis libros de cocina y mis múltiples bártulos —Harry se acercó a dicho mueble, una estantería de unos dos palmos de ancho que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Efectivamente, los lomos de varios libros de cocina y repostería podían verse si uno agachaba la cabeza. Harry abrió los dos cajones que había en la esquina junto a la pared y mostró los llamados bártulos, la mayoría de ellos moldes de todos los colores y formas, junto con mangas pasteleras y demás objetos pensados para la decoración de alimentos— Como podéis ver, además, el mueble sirve como división de espacios entre la sala de estar y el pequeño comedor.

Dicho comedor consistía en una mesa rectangular en la que cómodamente cabían ocho personas –aunque sólo había seis sillas—, desde donde se podía ver el televisor sin ningún problema gracias a la baja estatura del mueble separador, y una estrecha cristalera en una esquina por la que a través de los cristales en las puertas, se podía ver un set de copas de todo tipo.

-En los cajones de abajo hay la vajilla y cuberterías buenas —dijo Draco— que son las que estáis usando, así que con cuidado.

-¡Harry! —exclamó de pronto Hermione, impidiendo a Draco continuar— ¿De dónde has sacado esta fotografía?

La chica se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo hasta quedar a un paso de dicha instantánea. Era una de los retratos mágicos que Colin Creevey había hecho al trío de amigos en su segundo año, cuando se había dedicado a perseguir a Harry con su cámara e incansable sonrisa. Lo mejor de la fotografía pero, no era que se viera a Ron, Hermione y Harry tranquilamente conversando en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ignorantes de que estaban siendo fotografiados y del mal que corría libre por la escuela en esos momentos, si no la figura que se veía a lo lejos, un pequeño Draco Malfoy sacando la lengua e imitando a Colin, haciendo ver que sacaba fotos a todo a su alrededor.

-Al repasar el álbum y verle allí haciendo el tonto supe que tenía que ampliarla y colgarla —dijo Harry son una sonrisa, mirando divertido a Draco.

Continuaron enseñando el piso a sus amigos; la cocina, con las galletas recién hechas, de las que empezaron a probar algunas, y todo tipo de aparatos y complementos que Harry había comprado en un impulso consumista. Luego estaba el baño, pequeño y sencillo, y el recibidor, en el que todos habían estado pero nadie había prestado atención suficiente.

-Harry, espero que hayas rociado las plantas con la poción que te dije o te van a salir nargles —dijo Luna al ver la pequeña maceta que había en el mueble de la entrada junto a una fotografía de los terrenos de Hogwarts y otra de Harry y Draco jugando con Teddy.

-Luna tiene razón, en los últimos años los nargles se han duplicado y han empezado a expandirse más allá del muérdago —añadió Rolf con cara de preocupación.

-Yo de eso no puedo opinar —dijo Neville— pero sí puedo decir que las estás cuidando muy bien, tanto esta como la del comedor tienen muy buen color.

-Gracias Neville. Y no temáis, este es un piso libre de todo tipo de bichos. Aunque hoy se han colado un par de comadrejas…

-Draco… para ya —susurró Harry a su pareja. No importaba hacer bromas de vez en cuando, entendía que Draco y Ron nunca acabarían llevándose bien del todo, pero ese día empezaban a ser demasiadas.

Subieron las escaleras al piso de arriba y mostraron el amplio estudio con la gran mesa de madera oscura frente a la ventana, delante de la cual había dos sillas frente a dos portátiles. Todas las demás paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros muggles, mayoritariamente de Harry, y magos, mayoritariamente de Draco. Hermione enseguida empezó a inspeccionarlos todos atentamente, igual que Neville, Luna y Rolf, que escuchaban atentamente a Draco contar la oscura historia de algunos volúmenes. Aprovechando que su novio estaba distraído, Harry se giró hacia Ron y Ginny.

-Siento mucho los comentarios de Draco, de verdad —dijo tras un suspiro— Creí que con el tiempo se le iría pasando, pero… A veces ni tan siquiera estoy seguro si lo hace en broma o realmente sigue creyendo todo lo que dice… —los hermanos miraron a Harry atentamente durante unos segundos, y tras observar de reojo que Draco aun seguía con sus posiblemente inventadas y exageradas historias, dijeron.

-Harry… no pasa nada. Draco es como es —dijo Ginny, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de su hermano al llamar al rubio por su nombre de pila— Siempre tendrá demasiado orgullo como para decir claramente que le gustamos, pero estar contigo aquí ahora, es la prueba definitiva. Hace esos comentarios por qué cree que es lo que se espera de él y a la vez para que veamos que reconoce nuestra existencia y la aprueba.

-Vaya… Ginny —dijo boquiabierto Harry ante el discurso de su amiga.

-Ginny tiene razón, Harry. Prometí no decírtelo, pero Malfoy me llamó hace un par de días para preguntarme si sabía qué querías para Navidad. No creo que me llamara si realmente no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo…

-Supongo que tenéis razón —aceptó el chico asintiendo con la cabeza— A veces he tratado de hablar de ello pero nunca he acabado sacando nada en claro…

-No te preocupes —le aseguró Ron, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro— Cuando la boda que todos los periódicos están esperando tenga fecha, me tendréis a mí para que os prepare la despedida de solteros.

-¿Eso crees Weasley? ¿Nos llevarás a beber cerveza en algún bar mugroso y luego de strippers? Por qué no creo que nuestros gustos se asemejen demasiado… —interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso espero —dijo Hermione— ¿Continuamos?

-Tengo ganas de ver ya el dormitorio principal —dijo Luna con expresión soñadora— Con la de energía positiva que desprende la casa, esa habitación seguro que es el punto clave.

Aquel comentario hizo ruborizar a todos los presentes, y Harry dejó que sus amigos pasaran delante de él para poder calmarse. Los últimos en salir del estudio fueron Ginny y Eric, a quienes vio cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose felices.

-Ves tomando nota, para cuando nos toque a nosotros… —oyó que le decía la chica a su novio.

Junto al estudio, había una pequeña habitación de invitados, una cama individual en una pared y un mueble con cajones y una estantería en la otra. Una ventana entre las dos, y un caldero mediano tras la puerta.

-Esta es la habitación más mágica de la casa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Con los ingredientes para pociones y recuerdos de Hogwarts.

En la casa había fotografías mágicas, sí, pero a excepción de ellas y el movimiento de sus protagonistas, todo lo demás podía haber pertenecido a cualquier familia muggle de Londres. En esa habitación, pero, había frasquitos brillantes con colas de animales diversos, escarabajos en polvo y ojos de tritón, el caldero tras la puerta y, en las paredes, un póster rojo y dorado con un deslumbrante león durmiendo y otro póster igual de grande a su lado verde y plateado con una imponente serpiente enroscándose.

-Ah, y esto se mira pero no se toca —advirtió Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. Abrió las puertas del armario y se apartó, dejando a la vista de todos el interior retocado del mueble. En el plafón del fondo, elegantemente apoyadas, restaban cuatro escobas; la vieja Saeta de Fuego de Harry, la Nimbus 2001 de Draco, y dos Deslumbro que habían comprado hacía tan solo tres semanas. En el suelo descansaban dos baúles de Hogwarts, y encima de ellos, bien doblados, los uniformes de Quidditch de Griffyndor y Slytherin.

-¡Vaya!

-Ginny me está enseñando a jugar a Quidditch —dijo Eric con ánimo— dice que no lo hago mal, para ser muggle.

En el partido de Navidad, os vamos a machacar —aseguró Ginny.

-No sé yo… —dijo Ron, que no apartaba los ojos de las dos escobas nuevas y relucientes— Dicen que las Deslumbro son las mejores escobas de los últimos cincuenta años, con sistema anti-temblor y hasta un hechizo para que no se te enfríe el culo.

-Ven un día que tengas fiesta y te dejaré probarla —ofreció Harry cerrando el armario.

-Asegúrate que es la tuya, Potter…

Harry negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

La próxima parada era la pequeña habitación de las tareas, con la lavadora y la secadora, un tendedero plegado apoyado en una pared y una mesa de planchar.

-Nada emocionante por aquí…

* * *

><p>Finalmente, llegó el turno de la habitación principal. Harry dudó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Iba a mostrar una parte de su vida privada que hasta entonces había quedado cerrada a todos los ojos, ¿porqué no podía continuar así? Pero el frío metal del pomo de la puerta atravesándole la piel le relajó y le hizo ver que tan solo eran sus amigos los que estaban allí, ni cámaras ni periodistas cotillas que pudieran inventar estúpidas historias sobre él y Draco, tan solo sus amigos y su sana curiosidad. Después de todo, él había estado en el dormitorio de Ron y Hermione y en el de Luna, que ahora ella compartía con Rolf…<p>

El sol había desaparecido tras el horizonte y la habitación estaba a oscuras, Draco encendió la luz y dejó pasar a todo el mundo, que se colocó frente a la cama, mirando curioso el dormitorio. Lo que más les sorprendió, fue su sencillez. Como todo el piso, las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto y los muebles, modernos y minimalistas, resaltaban con su negro penetrante. En la pared de la izquierda, había otra puerta, que dirigía al baño, y después de ella las puertas de un armario empotrado ocupaban la totalidad de la pared. En dirección de las agujas de reloj, la siguiente pared, la que tenían frente a ellos, estaba decorada tan solo con la cabecera de negro hierro forjado, que con sus ondulaciones y barras presidía la cama, y un largo y fino marco gris con lo que de lejos podía parecer una simple rama de madera oscura en un fondo blanco pero que, al acercarte y prestar un mínimo de atención, veías que era una varita.

-¿Es una varita de verdad? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa. Todos los presentes se acercaron, rodeando la amplia cama, y Luna frunció el cejo pensativa.

-Bueno… —contestó Harry nervioso, mirando de reojo a Draco.

-¿De quién es?

-¿Funciona?

-Eh… —¿Cómo explicarlo?, Harry se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de organizar bien sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos para no parecer un loco con su explicación.

-Es una reproducción de mi varita —dijo Draco con orgullo y retando a cualquiera a reírse o mofarse de la situación— la vieja al menos —añadió.

Ron y Hermione parecieron entenderlo con solo esas dos cortas frases, pero no los demás.

-En séptimo año, en medio de la batalla contra Voldemort —explicó Harry tras inspirar profundamente— fuimos secuestrados por caza recompensas y llevados a la mansión Malfoy… Hermione, muy inteligentemente, había logrado desfigurarme la cara con un conjuro para que no me reconocieran, pero al verla a ella y a Ron, no era difícil suponer quien era el otro chico que iba con ellos, así que llamaron a Draco para que confirmara o desmintiera mi identidad —Harry calló y miró a Draco, de pie junto a él. Sin desviar la mirada del chico le cogió de la mano y continuó— Draco, aunque tenía a Voldemort amenazando a toda su familia, no dijo nada. Y eso nos dio tiempo. Tiempo para preparar un plan y… —su mirada se dirigió a Hermione, los gritos de la chica siendo torturada volviendo a sus recuerdos— Gracias a Dobby pudimos huir, rescatar a Luna… Durante el forcejeo le quité la varita a Draco y fue con ella que luché hasta el final, con la que derroté a Voldemort. —Harry se encogió de hombros y sintió que se ruborizaba— creímos que sería un buen recuerdo, de nuestras vidas y de nuestro pasado, de cómo siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro, aunque no de la manera que uno esperaría de una pareja…

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Incluso los que no habían participado en la guerra habían oído historias sobre la batalla final, sobre el papel de Harry y el papel de Draco, la victoria del bien sobre el mal. Pero ese detalle, el poder de esa varita, era un secreto tan solo reservado a unos pocos privilegiados. Harry hizo nota mental de cambiar el marco por otro cuando la prensa viniera en unos días para su reportaje.

-¡Pero si es Malfoy de bebé! —se oyó de repente exclamar a Ron con tono divertido— mírale, tan pijo y repeinado como siempre…

El ambiente tenso que se había posado sobre ellos en los últimos minutos desapareció al desviar la mirada de la réplica hacia la fotografía que tenía Ron en las manos.

Efectivamente, se trataba de una fotografía de Draco de bebé, con poco más de un año y sentado cómodamente bajo un decorado árbol de Navidad. La imagen reproducía al chico tratando de alcanzar una de las bolas que colgaban del árbol y como Narcisa se agachaba para colocarle bien el flequillo. Una escena simple y llena de ternura.

-Harry también tiene una —dijo Draco tratando de desviar la atención.

Pero las fotografías de Harry ya las hemos visto, no es tan interesante —contestó Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

De todos modos, Luna dejó la fotografía de Draco de nuevo sobre la mesilla y los chicos se acercaron al pequeño balcón que había al otro lado.

-Tenéis unas vistas magníficas —comentó Rolf apartando las cortinas para poder ver a través de los ventanales.

-Y el jardín de abajo es muy amplio—se sumó Neville— ¿vais a cultivar algún tipo de plantas? Podéis pedirme semillas cuando queráis.

-Lo estamos pensando, gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, observando a toda aquella gente pulular por su habitación con mirada curiosa. Iba a ser tan diferente cuando viniera la prensa…

-¡Joder! —se oyó de repente— No solo tenéis que dejarme ver un partido en vuestro televisor, también tenéis que dejarme tomar un baño en el jacuzzi.

-En esto último estoy más que de acuerdo —aceptó Hermione, asomando la cabeza al baño ella también.

-Ehh… que nuestra casa no es ningún prostíbulo —se rió Harry— Pero sí, estamos muy orgullosos de jacuzzi —añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Draco.

Estuvieron unos minutos más curioseando por el piso, algunos bajando junto a Harry para salir unos instantes al jardín. Poco a poco todos volvieron a reunirse en el salón y Draco y Harry sirvieron té y café junto a las galletas y magdalenas que éste último había preparado.

Parecía mentira que estuvieran todos allí, en su casa, se dijo Harry largo rato después, cuando la conversación empezaba a adormecerse y la calidez y la comodidad de sentirse a gusto y feliz se hacía con el último de ellos. Hacía tan solo tres años, para la mayoría, aquella imagen hubiera sido parte de un sueño, un hecho imposible nacido de las esperanzas de ganar una guerra y salir vivos de ella. Para Harry, tener amigos, una casa propia, pareja, gente que le quisiera y le apreciara por lo que era realmente, también era un sueño hecho realidad, y sabía que en gran parte también lo era para Draco. El mismo chico sentado a su lado parecía sacado de alguna de sus fantasías infantiles —con importantes cambios pero igual de irreal— en las que había anhelado con fuerza encontrar a alguien que le alejara de los Dursley, que le quisiera, en el que confiar, con el que levantarse cada mañana sin sentir jamás el aburrimiento de la monotonía, con el que poder crear una familia… Inclinó el cuello unos grados y besó a Draco en la sien. El chico se giró, una ceja elegantemente alzada a modo de pregunta y Harry tan solo sonrió.

Aquello era muchísimo mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

* * *

><p>Y así queda concluido este pequeño "universo" ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado! Parece que lo único que haya hecho en todo el fic haya sido describir fotografías XD<p>

**Niea.**


End file.
